Meguri Yuku Toki wo Kimi to (Straight Version)
by Mori Kousuke18
Summary: "Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto."/"Aku mencintai seorang gadis, namanya adalah Haruno Sakura."/ "Walau aku tahu kalau gadis itu sudah punya kekasih."/"Aku menghargai itu, tapi ... kenapa takdir begitu kejam, sampai-sampai tega memisahkan kami berdua"/ "Aku menunggumu, Sakura...,"/"Ya, tapi aku tidak janji, Naruto...,"/ My second fict in this fandom. RnR maybe? w


**Meguri Yuku Toki wo Kimi to**

**By: Mori Kousuke18**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: K+**

**Genre: Friendship, Angst, Hurt, Romance (maybe).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

~Meguri Yuku Toki wo Kimi to~

"…_Kiesou ni togire togire ni__, __Inoru sono koe ga kikoeru__, __Yami no naka de__, __Mou hitori ja nai__, __Daijoubu__, __Ai suru chikara wa eien__…"_

Naruto POV.

Ah! Aku mendengarnya lagi. Aku mendengar suara itu lagi. Aku mendengar seseorang yang bernyanyi dari ruang musik yang bersebelahan dengan kelas.

Dia bernyanyi lagi. Sakura bernyanyi lagi. A-aku sangat senang dia bernyanyi. Aku sangat senang mendengar suaranya, setiap saat. Bahkan … aku sangat senang, kalau dia akan menyapaku tiba-tiba, dan memintaku untuk mengajarinya bernyanyi. Dia akan bernyanyi, dan aku, akan mengirinya dengan permainan gitarku. Sungguh, aku sangat merindukan semuanya.

Clek!

Aku hendak memegang knop pintu kelas. Namun, seseorang tiba-tiba meneriakiku.

"Naruto-_senpai_! Kau mau kemana? Bukankah pelajaran baru saja dimulai? Kau 'kan sudah diminta oleh Kakashi-_sensei_ untuk mengajari kami," ucap salah satu murid kelas satu. Sontak aku langsung berbalik dan menatapnya. Dingin. Hanya itu yang aku perlihatkan padanya. Namun, dengan enggan aku segera menjawab pertanyaannya barusan itu.

"Maaf, ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan di ruang musik. Kalian, bisa tenang sebentar saja, bukan?" jawabku singkat. Kemudian aku malah bertanya pada mereka.

Semuanya menggeleng. Hal yang sangat membuat aku sangat heran.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Setiap kali mengajar, Naruto-_senpai_ selalu saja bilang sedang mempunyai urusan di ruang musik. Sebenarnya, ada apa?" tanya salah satu dari mereka. Murid yang cukup aku kenal, namanya Hyuuga Hanabi.

"Maaf Hanabi. Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya. Ini, masalah pribadiku…," kataku lalu kembali berbalik, tanpa memandangnya lagi.

"Tapi 'kan seharusnya ini tanggung jawab _Senpai_! _Senpai _'kan sudah diberikan tugas untuk mengajari murid kelas satu. Apa tanggung jawab itu tidak bisa kau pegang dan kau laksanakan!" kali ini, Hanabi langsung berteriak sambil menggebrak meja yang ada di depannya. Aku sangat tahu jelas kalau saat ini terpancar kekesalan di wajahnya.

"Aku tahu, tapi-"

"Sudahlah! Kalau Naruto-_senpai _tidak bisa melaksanakan tugasmu sebagai guru senior pengganti, lebih baik, aku memberitahukan hal ini pada Shino-_senpai_! Biar dia yang nanti akan mengurusnya," Hanabi berkata sekali lagi. Perkataan yang sontak langsung membuatku terdiam. Ingin aku berteriak dan memarahinya. Namun entah kenapa, aku malah terdiam di tempatku berdiri. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apapun, bahkan, aku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

Clek!

Tiba-tiba saja, ada seseorang yang membukakan pintu dari luar. Dia lekas masuk ke dalam kelas. Ah! Aku mengenalnya, dia Sasuke, tentu saja dia adalah sosok yang sangat kukenal, terlebih lagi … dia adalah … kekasih Sakura.

Jujur saja, selama ini, aku sangat menyukai Sakura. Bahkan, perasaan sukaku padanya, sudah melebihi suka sebagai teman. Ya, tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, aku mencintainya. Dan entah kenapa, perasaan itu terus tumbuh sampai saat ini.

Puk…

Dia menepuk pundaknya. Aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresi pemuda itu saat ini, karena, dia sedikit tertunduk. Jarang sekali aku melihatnya bertingkah seperti ini. Ya, jarang sekali. Setidaknya sebelum…

"Aku tahu kau sangat merindukan Sakura. Tapi, sepertinya, caramu salah," ia berbisik pelan. Bisa kudengar dari suaranya, terpancar kepedihan yang mendalam. Tentu saja dia bilang begitu, karena sebenarnya … Sakura, sudah…

"…bukan hanya kau saja yang merindukan Sakura. Aku juga. Bahkan … mungkin aku lebih merindukannya darimu. Kau tahu 'kan dia itu sangat berharga bagiku," lanjutnya. Aku sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Oleh karena itu, aku mohon padamu jangan bertindak seperti ini. Kuharap kau bisa melupakan Sakura, setidaknya untuk saat ini," setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke langsung melewatiku, lalu berjalan ke meja depan kelas. Tiba-tiba saja, aura pemuda itu berubah seketika.

"_Minna_! Aku mau mengumumkan sesuatu! Ini adalah sebuah berita bagus. Akan diadakan ajang pencarian bakat yang di-sponsori oleh sekolah kita! Dan pemenangnya, akan langsung menjadi idola terkenal! _Nee_, yang berminat, langsung saja daftar pada OSIS, ya, padaku juga tidak apa-apa!" pemuda _Raven_ itu langsung saja menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, dan memasang senyum liciknya. Namun, kali ini terkesan sangat ceria dan penuh semangat.

DEG…

Jujur saja, aku sangat tersentak melihat hal itu. Aku sangat kaget karena Sasuke bisa melupakan Sakura secepat itu. Tidak! Aku percaya dia tidak melupakan Sakura. Dia hanya ingin menutupi semua kesedihannya dengan berpura-pura bertingkah biasa saja. Tapi, aku yYugiton, ada kalanya dia murung, dan sedih. Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu betapa berharganya Sakura untuk Sasuke. Dan … yang paling penting, Sasuke, pasti tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan Sakura, sedetik-pun.

Clek!

Aku kembali memutar knop pintu yang sudah dingin itu. Perlahan, aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas, dan berkata pelan;

"Kuserahkan yang di sini padamu, Sasuke…"

Setelah itu, aku mulai berjalan ke ruang musik. Dan meninggalkan kelas yang dipenuhi oleh aura kepedihan itu.

Tap…

Aku sampai di depan ruang musik yang bersebelahan dengan kelas tadi, kelas 1-A. Dengan langkah perlahan, aku mulai memasuki ruang musik yang sunyi itu. Setelah sampai di dalam, benar saja, aku tidak menemukan siapapun di sana. Ah! Aku berimajinasi lagi soal Sakura. Padahal jelas-jelas, tadi aku mendengar suaranya sedang bernyanyi, dan asalnya dari sini.

Tanpa basa-basi, aku segera duduk di salah satu kursi ruang musik itu, dan segera mengambil sebuah gitar.

Aku-pun segera memetik senar di gitar itu, dan mulai bernyanyi…

…aku juga kembali teringat kenangan-kenanganku ketika bersama Sakura.

_~Ah, ibitsu namerode idete kita_

_Ai sarerubeki iki mono da  
Seika wa agerare nakutemo_

_Kokoro ga utatte iru kara~  
_

_Ah, kupetikkan alunan irama  
Itu demi menjadi kekasihmu  
Meski yang kulakukan percuma  
Lagu ini tulus dari hatiku~_

_Flashback…_

Sore itu aku sedang duduk di ranjang kamar Rumah Sakit. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, aku hanya memandang bosan pada pancaran mentari di langit sore. Ah! Padahal seminggu berlalu, setelah aku dioperasi. Aku menderita penyakit jantung, jadi, mau tidak mau aku harus dioperasi. Dan beruntungnya, operasi itu berhasil. Huh, kenapa tidak dilakukan dari dulu saja sih! Aku 'kan agak kesal kalau baru dioperasi saat umurku sudah 16 tahun. Ya … tidak bisa menyalahkan juga sih, karena kata Shizune-_san_, umurku sekarang baru cukup untuk dilakukan operasi. Karena, saat usiaku dibawah 16 tahun, kemungkinan selamat dari operasi itu hanya 45% saja.

TRAAAK!

Ah! Aku melamun lagi. Gara-gara melamun lagi, aku jadi tidak sadar kalau ada sebuah bola basket yang mengarah ke kamarku. Tentu saja bola basket itu mengarah langsung ke jendela kamarku yang terbuka. Alhasil, sekarang ini bola basket malang itu tengah menggelinding di lantai kamarku. Cih, agak kesal juga sih, kenapa kamarku harus di lantai bawah sih! Jadinya begini deh, kalau ada bola basket nyasar-pun, aku pasti kena.

Dengan cekatan, aku segera bangkit berdiri dan mengambil bola basket itu. Setelah itu, aku kembali mengamati ke luar jendela. Benar saja, aku menangkap sebuah objek—oh tidak—, aku menemukan seseorang yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya padaku. Ah, aku tidak mengenalnya. Tapi, dia langsung berlari dan mendekat ke arahku.

"Hei kamu, bisa tolong kembalikan bola basket milikku? Maaf, aku tidak sengaja sampai-sampai bola basket itu masuk ke dalam kamarmu. Tadi, aku menendangnya terlalu keras," ucap seorang gadis berambut _Soft pink_ itu. Ia berkata sambil sedikit menggaruk belakang kelapanya. Ya, bisa aku lihat kalau dia sangat merasa bersalah saat ini.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Lain kali hati-hati ya. Siapa namamu?" aku langsung melempar pelan bola basket miliknya itu, ia-pun segera menangkapnya. Lalu tanpa basa-basi, aku langsung bertanya hal yang cukup penting—namanya— padanya.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Kau siapa?" dia langsung menjawab, dan kembali bertanya padaku.

"Aku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. _Yoroshiku nee_, Sakura," tanpa sadar, aku segera memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Aku-pun langsung tersenyum di hadapannya. Ya, sebuah senyuman tulus yang tak biasa aku tunjukkan pada orang lain.

_~Ah , doredake tsuyoi ame koete _

_Aisarerubeki iki mono ka? _

_Yakusoku ga mamorenakutemo  
Kokoro ga utatte iru kedo  
_

_Ah, hujan badai kan kulewati  
Itu demi menjadi kekasihmu  
Meskipun janji tak bisa kutepati  
Lagu ini tulus dari hatiku~_

* * *

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu, dan aku … semakin dekat saja dengan Sakura. Ya, walau-pun sekarang aku sudah kembali bersekolah—karena aku sudah sehat—, tapi aku selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk menengoknya. Awalnya aku kaget, kalau Sakura ternyata bersekolah di Konoha High School, pada kenyataannya sama denganku. Ya, aku sangat mencintai musik juga bola basket. Dan di KHS-lah, aku mulai menuntut ilmu, berusaha memperdalam 2 hal yang sangat aku sukai itu.

Aku juga awalnya tersentak ketika mendengar Sakura bernyanyi. Ah! Suaranya sangat merdu. Bahkan, aku seperti terhipnotis saja setiap kali dia bernyanyi. Oh, sungguh, dia seperti Malaikat bagiku.

Awalnya, aku juga sangat bertanya-tanya, kenapa anak se-pintar Sakura bisa menetap di Rumah Sakit. Padahal, menurutku kondisinya sangatlah stabil. Walau seringkali aku menemukannya tergeletak pingsan. Ya, mungkin hal itu yang membuatku bertanya-tanya akan kesehatannya.

Barulah aku tahu setelah seseorang menceritakannya. Namanya adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Dia adalah kekasih Sakura. Ah! Rasanya aku cemburu ketika mengetahui kalau Sakura sudah punya kekasih. Ya, tak bisa dipungkiri lagi aku juga suka padanya. Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa merebut Sakura begitu saja dari Sasuke. Ya, dia adalah pemuda yang baik. Jadi, untuk saat ini, aku percayakan Sakura padanya.

Aku baru tahu satu hal yang menyakitkan darinya. Ternyata Sakura menderita kanker hati. Ah! Itu adalah kenyataan terpahit yang pernah kuketahui dalam hidupku. Sungguh, Sakura adalah orang yang sangat berharga untukku. Jujur saja, aku ingin menolongnya saat itu juga. Tapi, apa daya, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini, terkecuali, berdo'a pada Tuhan agar memberikan Sakura hidup lebih panjang lagi…

_~Dono doa nokku shite aketara ii? _

_Aketara doko e mukattara ii? _

_Hitorija kaerenai kara _

_Dare ka wo matteita dake?  
_

_Pintu mana yang bisa kuketuk?  
Arah mana yang bisa kulalui?  
Ku tak bisa pulang sendiri  
Ada seseorang yang kunanti~_

"Naruto, satu minggu dari sekarang, aku akan dioperasi," katanya sambil berucap pelan.

Aku yang sedang menemaninya saat itu, langsung menghentikan permainan gitarku dan menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya kau akan secepatnya pulih. Itu bagus 'kan," kataku seraya menenangkannya. Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku juga sangat khawatir saat itu. Terpancar jelas pula suatu kepanikan dan kesedihan di wajah Sakura.

"A-aku tidak yakin bisa melewatinya. Lagipula…," dia menatap nanar ke arahku. Aku langsung terbelalak karena sedikit kaget.

"…besok Naruto akan ditugaskan untuk mengajar di Prancis bukan? Aku takut, tidak bisa melewati semuanya tanpamu, Naruto…," mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca. Bisa kurasakan tetesan-tetesan air mulai menetes dari mata _emerald_-nya. Aku sangat kaget melihat hal itu. Segera aku menyimpan gitarku, dan mendekatinya. Kudekap ia erat-erat, seperti tidak mau lepas.

"Sudah jangan menangis…," bisikku lembut. Berharap ia mau berhenti menangis.

"Aku memang akan pergi ke Prancis besok, akan tetapi, aku akan selalu mendo'akanmu kok. Kau tenang saja Sakura," ucapku masih mendekapnya. Kuusap pelan kepalanya dengan lembut. Tanpa sadar, aku mulai mengecup keningnya singkat. Entah hal apa yang telah aku lakukan ini. Dan mungkin, kalau Sasuke melihatnya ia akan sangat marah. Akan tetapi, memang tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi kalau, aku … sangat menyukai Sakura.

"Hiks … kau janji?" ia mulai menatapku. Aku langsung memegang pipinya dan menghapus air matanya dengan lembut.

"Ia, aku berjanji. Aku pasti akan senantiasa mendo'akanmu, Sakura. Pasti!" ucapku dengan nada sedikit bersemangat. Mendengar hal itu, ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya, lalu tersenyum manis ke arahku.

"Terimakasih ya, Naruto. Sepertinya aku memang tidak kan pernah bisa melupakan semua kebaikanmu," ucapnya ceria. Aku hanya membalas senyuman itu dengan senyum milikku.

"Ya, sama-sama. Lagipula, kita 'kan teman," jawabku singkat.

'Andai saja kamu tahu, kalau sebenarnya … aku menyukaimu, Sakura.'

_~Kimi ga ima ichiban aitai hito wa dare? _

_Kokoro no naka de dake hanaseru hito no kasu wa fuete iku _

_Dakara tsuyoku naritakatta tada_

_Siapa yang paling kamu rindukan?_  
_Jangan hanya mengatakannya dalam hati_  
_Oleh karena itu aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat~_

* * *

_Next day…_

Wah, hari ini aku akan pergi ke Prancis. Aku sangat senang sekali. Ya, aku memang dikenal sebagai murid teladan di KHS, jadi tak jarang juga, aku sudah sering disuruh mengajar anak kelas satu di Sekolah, bahkan, Sekolah lain-pun banyak yang meminta jasaku.

Aku sebenarnya sangat menikmati pekerjaan ini, itung-itung tambah ilmu. Tapi, saat ini sepertinya ada hal yang lebih aku khawatirkan. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Walau-pun ada Sasuke yang akan senantiasa menjaganya, tetap saja, karena ini bersoalan dengan … hidup dan mati.

Clek…

Aku segera membuka kamar ruang rawat Sakura. Kutemui gadis berambut _Soft pink_ itu sedang memegang sebuah kotak yang dibaluti kertas kado putih. Dengan lembut, aku berjalan ke arahnya, dan mulai menyapanya seperti biasa.

"Halo Sakura, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Hari ini, aku akan langsung berangkat ke Prancis," kataku sambil berbasa-basi. Hah, sebenarnya aku juga agak bosan bersandiwara terus seperti ini, tapi … aku juga tak bisa memungkiri, kalau hal kecil seperti inilah yang membuatku bisa terus berada di sisinya. Ya,setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Dia beranjak bangun dari ranjangnya, dan memberikan kotak itu padaku.

"Ambillah. Kalau-kalau kau merindukanku, kau bisa melihat ini," katanya lalu memberikan itu padaku. Dengan lembut, aku-pun menerimanya.

"Wah, terimakasih ya. Kamu baik sekali," aku kembali mengecup keningnya. Dia langsung tersentak kaget, sekaligus malu.

"E-eh, u-untuk apa itu Naruto?" tanyanya dengan polos. Aku tersenyum.

"Sebagai tanda perpisahan. Kita 'kan tidak akan bertemu selama seminggu. Ya, kuanggap itu waktu yang sangat lama," ujarku lalu menatapnya dalam-dalam. Dia hanya mengangguk singkat.

"…semoga saat aku kembali nanti, kau sudah bisa kembali bersekolah ya! Aku menunggumu, Sakura," lanjutku. Lalu, tanpa menoleh lagi ke arahnya, aku langsung berjalan menuju pintu, memutar knopnya, dan lekas pergi darisana.

"Iya. Tapi, sepertinya, aku tidak janji … Naruto.'

_~Bokura mada yomitarinai monogatari _

_Muriyari owarenai koto wakatte te _

_Dare mo mina jibun no mama _

_Tsuyoku naritakatta kara_

_Mesti kita tak tahu cerita masa depan_  
_dan cinta tak dapat dipaksakan_  
_Ku akan tetap mempelajari_  
_Cara menjadi lebih kuat~_

* * *

_Next week…_

Ah! Senang rasanya bisa kembali lagi ke Jepang. Selama di Prancis, aku sangat merindukan Jepang. Ya, aku belajar banyak di sana. Aku juga belajar ilmu kedokteran bersama seorang Dokter tampan bernama Sasori. Dokter Sasori adalah mantan pemain Basket terkenal. Dan … dan beruntungnya, dia mempunyai hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih bersama Yugito-_nee_, kakak perempuan Sakura. Andai saja aku bisa menikah dengan Sakura. Aku pasti akan mulai bercita-cita menjadi seorang Dokter, agar aku bisa menolongnya.

Oh iya, bicara soal Sakura, aku 'kan harus menemuinya lagi sekarang. Mudah-mudahan saja, operasi itu berjalan dengan lancar. Hampir saja aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat aku mengajar beberapa hari yang lalu. Ya, tentu saja karena aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya terus.

Dengan langkah tenang, aku langsung berjalan menuju _Konoha Hospital_, tempat dimana Sakura—dan aku— dulu dirawat.

Aku mulai memasuki tempat yang sudah biasa ramai dikunjungi orang itu, tentu saja—karena itu Rumah Sakit ok—. Aku juga terus menggenggam hiasan bola basket kristal kaca yang Sakura berikan padaku seminggu yang lalu.

Dengan cekatan, aku segera berjalan menuju ruang operasi—karena aku yakin dia masih ada di sana—. Walau-pun aku tahu, kalau dia harus menjalani perawatan lagi setelah operasi. Tak apalah, yang penting aku bisa melihatnya dulu.

Tap…

Aku-pun sampai di depan ruang operasi. Namun, apa yang aku lihat? Aku melihat sosok-sosok yang begitu kukenal sedang tertunduk dalam dan terlarut dalam kesedihan. Apa ini! Apakah operasinya gagal?

"Ba-bagaimana?"

Mendengar suaraku, semua yang ada di sana sontak langsung menoleh. Aku-pun ikut terbelalak karena kaget tak karuan melihat keadaan ini.

Tak ada yang menjawab. Semuanya membisu. Hei, kenapa tak ada satupun dari kalian yang menjawab. Ah! Aku juga melihat Yugito-_nee_ sedang menangis. Se-sebenarnya ada apa ini?!

"Kau, tidak akan bisa menemuinya lagi," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Namun, jelas dari nada bicaranya, tersirat aura kesedihan yang sangat mendalam.

"I-iya, aku tahu. Maksudmu, Sakura masih harus menjalani perawatan lagi, i-iya 'kan?" jawaku ragu-ragu. Sungguh, aku ingin mendapat jawaban 'Iya', atau sebuah anggukkan dari Sasuke saat ini. Tapi…

Puk…

Ada yang menepuk pundakku. Ah! Ternyata itu Shizune-_san_.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, silahkan lihat sendiri," kata Shizune-_san_ seraya menunjuk kamar operasi itu. Dengan langkah tenang, aku segera memasuki ruang operasi itu. Namun, apa yang aku temui … aku menemukan sosok Sakura yang sudah ditutupi dengan selimut, sampai, kepalanya juga. Tunggu! Ke-kepalanya juga, berarti benar, kalau Sakura sudah…

Aku segera mendekati sosok itu. Sosok yang sudah sangat kukenal. Sosok yang selama ini sudah aku damba-dambakan. Sosok yang selama ini aku sukai—tidak! Sosok yang selama ini aku cintai. Kugenggam erat tangannya. Aku tidak bisa merasakan denyut nadinya. Memang benar, dia sudah meninggal.

Kenapa?! Kenapa semuanya terjadi padaku. Kenapa aku harus kehilangan kebahagiaan yang sebentar lagi akan aku wujudkan. Kenapa aku harus kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku. Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam sampai tega memisahkan kami. Akhirnya, aku tahu kenyataan pahit ini. Kenyataan yang akan memisahkanku dan Sakura … selamanya…

* * *

_Dakara ima ai ni yuku_

_So kimetanda_

_Poketto no kono kyoku wo__kimi ni kikasetai__  
__Sotto boryu-mu wo agete_

_Tashikamete mitayo__  
__Oh Good-bye Days Ima, kawaru ki ga suru_

_Kinou made ni So Long_

_Kakko yokunai_

_Yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara__La la la la love with you__  
__Katahou no earphone wo_

_Kimi ni watasu_

_Yukkuri to nagare komu_

_Kono shunkan__  
__Umaku aisete imasu ka?_

_Tama ni mayou kedo__  
__Oh Good-bye Days__Ima, kawari hajimeta_

_Mune no oku All Right_

_Kakko yokunai_

_Yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara__La la la la love with you__  
__Dekireba kanashii_

_Omoi nante shitaku nai_

_Demo yattekuru deshou, oh_

_Sono toki egao de__"Yeah, Hello My Friend" nante sa__Ieta nara ii noni__  
__Onaji uta wo_

_Kuchizusamu toki_

_Soba ni ite I Wish_

_Kakko yokunai_

_Yasashisa ni aeta yokatta yo__La la la la good-bye days_

* * *

_End of Flashback._

Aku segera menghentikan permainan gitarku. Kupandangi jam dinding yang ada di Ruang Musik itu. Ah! Masih jam 2 siang, pikirku singkat. Akhirnya, aku kembali memainkan gitarku.

_Tsutsuganaku nagareyuku machi Hito shirezu Otozurete  
Yukisugiru Hito no nagare ni Haseru Hajimari no koro_

_Komorebi wo Abinagara Yureru  
Kono hana wo Miseta nara Kimi wa Nante iu darou?_

_Asaki yumemishi Kimi  
Madorominagara Sakihokoru you ni  
Hora, Goran yo  
Arifureteru Machinami ni Me wo kagayakasu Kimi ga nozomu nara  
Mamoru beki Bukiyou na omoi Taisetsu ni shiyou_

_Tsuredzure wo Matotta Gogo ni Yawarakaku sasu hikari  
Mabushikute Mabuta Tojireba Ukabu Hajimari no koro_

_Hidamari de Kawairashiku nemuru  
Yume no naka Kirameite Kimi wa Nani omou darou?_

_Asaki yumemishi Kimi  
Hohoeminagara Kaze ni mau you ni  
Nee, Sou darou?  
Hoho wo naderu Amai kaori ni Sasowareta Kimi ga negau nara  
Kitaru beki Atarashii sekai Uketome Utaou_

_Aa kin'iro ni kagayaku Uruwashiki yume, Maboroshi  
Ten wo aogu Kimi wo tsurete Haruka  
Te no naru hou he to…_

_Asaki yumemishi Kimi Madorominagara Sakitohokoru you ni  
Hora, Mite goran  
Arifureteru Nanigenai Kono nichijou ga Kimi no nozomi nara  
Mamoru beki Taisetsu na omoi Mitsukeyou Boku to…_

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Kulihat ke luar jendela. Wah, sepertinya akan segera turun hujan, karena langitnya sudah sangat gelap. Dengan cekatan, aku segera menaruh gitar yang ada di Ruang Musik itu, dan segera keluar darisana. Kulihat ke kelas sebelah, ternyata sudah tak ada siapapun, aku-pun segera pergi ke sana untuk mengambil tas-ku, dan segera pergi meninggalkan Konoha High School.

"Wah, sepertinya, aku tahu, aku harus kemana sekarang…,"

Aku berhenti di sebuah Makam. Ya, bisa diketahui, kalau sekarang ini aku berada di Makam Sakura. Aku segera terduduk di sisi batu nisannya. Tanpa sadar, aku segera menyapanya, berharap ia bisa mendengarku, walau-pun ku tahu hasilnya sia-sia saja.

"Halo Sakura. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Apa kau bahagia di Surga?"

"Aku merindukanmu lho."

"A-apakah kita bisa bersama lagi?"

"Sakura, aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"…hiasan bola basket kristal kaca ini tidak cukup untuk melepaskan rinduku padamu."

"Sakura…"

"Sakura…"

"Sakura…"

Tanpa sadar, air mata mulai jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. Aku menangis, lagi-lagi, aku menangis untuk Sakura. Aku benar-benar masih tidak percaya kalau dia sudah tidak ada sekarang. Aku merasa, dia masih ada di sisiku saat ini.

Ah! Biarlah, mungkin hanya di sinilah Sakura bisa mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Mungkin dengan cara inilah aku bisa menyampaikan perasaanku padanya. Mungkin dengan cara inilah, Sakura bisa mengetahui kalau aku … sudah lama mencintainya.

Aku-pun meletakkan hiasan bola basket kristal kaca itu di dekat batu nisan Sakura. Benda terakhir yang dia berikan padaku. Benda yang sebenarnya tidak akan pernah bisa kubuang, namun, aku juga akan sangat merasa bersalah kalau aku menyimpannya. Dalam benda itu sesungguhnya tersimpan banyak kenangan antara kami berdua. Dalam benda itu sebenarnya sudah tersampaikan perasaanku yang belum sempat aku katakan padanya itu.

Sakura! Walau-pun kamu sudah tidak ada, aku akan selalu mencintaimu.

Dengan perlahan, aku segera berjalan tenang meninggalkan Makam itu. Sekilas, aku berbalik dan menatap batu nisan itu dan tersenyum.

…aku melewati sebuah Lapangan Basket di dekat Rumah Sakit Konoha. Sebuah Lapangan tempat aku dan Sakura bermain basket dulu. Ya, aku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa melihatnya lagi sekarang. Hanya ada sebuah bola basket yang senantiasa berdiam diri di sudut sana. Menunggu hingga ada orang yang mau memainkannya lagi.

Hembusan angin sore mulai menerbangkan rambutku. Angin di akhir musim yang menerbangkan bunga Sakura yang berguguran. Aku merasa angin sore begitu menusuk-nusuk rambutku. Ah! Biarlah, justru angin sore ini mengingatkanku pada Sakura. Pada sosok Sakura yang selalu tersenyum. Pada sosok Sakura yang tak pernah menyerah. Pada sosok Sakura yang tak pernah mau berhenti berharap.

Angin ini, akan selalu mengingatkanku pada sosok yang akan selalu aku cintai. Sosok yang selama ini tak pernah bisa tergantikan di hidupku. Sosok yang sekarang sudah menetap di dunia baru bersama bunga-bunga Sakura yang berguguran itu. Sosok yang selalu kusebut sebagai … Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

-FIN-

* * *

**AN: Yoroshiku minna-san (_ _), ini fict kedua saia di Fandom Naruto, plus NaruSaku pertama saia (maunya SasuSaku, tapi kayaknya peran Naru-lah yang cocok di sini). Btw, ini fict SHOU-AI yang kuubah jadi straight :v aslinya SHOU-AI :3 tapi pas diubah rasanya cocok juga/plak/. Maaf kalau kurang berkenan (_ _), kuharap minna-san masih mau menerima fict abalan ini. Oh iya, list lagunya udah pada tahu 'kan?**

**Hinotori-by Mika Nakashima**

**Newsong by-Tacica**

**Good Bye Days-by YUI**

**Meguri Yuku Toki wo Kimi to-by Takuya Eguchi (ost Gosick).**

**Ok, cuman itu yang mau saia bilang, salam kenal semua (_ _). RnR, or KriSar saia terima~ silahkan XD.**

**-Mori Kousuke18-**


End file.
